


A Fantastic Planet

by whovianhalfblood



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, cute flirting, first fanfic, original planet by me, relaxing on a new planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhalfblood/pseuds/whovianhalfblood
Summary: After The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit, the Doctor takes Rose on vacation to a very beautiful but hot planet. Will this be just the push they need to move their relationship forward?





	1. Too Much Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, but I've written others after Ch. 3, even though it isn't complete yet. This first chapter is unbeta'd.

“Doctor?” Rose tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

“Yes, Rose?” He turned to her and looked her in the eyes. She looked absoltely gorgeous when she did that thing with her lip.

“Could we visit another planet next?”

“‘Course we can!” He fiddled with the controls and sent them into the time vortex.

The TARDIS landed with a soft thump. By the time the noise of the engines died, Rose was almost to the door of the TARDIS. Before the Doctor could warn her, she pulled open the door, and a wave of intense heat rushed into the TARDIS. Rose quickly closed it again and turned to the Doctor. “Why’d we come somewhere so hot?” she demanded.

“You didn’t give me the chance to warn you, Rose. It’s Summer where we are and temperatures here will often rise above 323 kelvins. That’ll be 50 degrees to you,” the Doctor informed his pink and yellow human. He smiled at her eagerness to see this new place. Rose smiled back with her tongue between her teeth. “It’s a fantastic planet though! Here, put this around your neck.” He held out what looked almost like a locket, but not quite so decorative. “It’ll generate a bubble of cooler air around you.”

She gratefully put it on as he put one on for himself. He grabbed her hand, bent over so his mouth was near her ear and whispered, “You’ll love it here, Rose.” He straightened himself and they looked into the other’s eyes, smiling and still holding hands. After just a few short seconds, he shouted “Allons-y!” and pulled her along to yet another fun-filled adventure on an alien planet, his fingers entwined with hers.


	2. Orange Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose steps out of the TARDIS to the most beautiful planet she’s seen yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when I decided that this story would take place just about after The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit. It makes sense to me that after almost losing each other, that they would both feel the need for a break. And I think even the TARDIS would help make sure they landed somewhere there wouldn’t be any trouble for them to get into. Beta'd by anjion on FF.net

Stepping out of the TARDIS hand-in-hand with the Doctor, Rose stopped in her tracks and let it a gasp. Her mouth gaped wide open at the beautiful sight that met her eyes. This was the most beautiful planet she’d seen yet. The sky had orange grass under a blue sky. In the sky there was what looked like a thin set of rings, as well as a moon that appeared about twice the size of Earth’s moon. The planet’s sun also looked slightly larger in the sky than Earth’s sun, but it was still yellow.

About 3 or 4 kilometers away was a city. It was definitely smaller than London, but there were a few magnificently tall buildings, and it was still a fairly large city. The buildings were just about every color you could imagine. Looking at the city as a whole, it almost looked like a rainbow had been thrown up onto the buildings. A small river made its way out of the city, to where they were, and continued on to the horizon.

“New Saturn, about 3 billion years after your time,” the Doctor provided. He was lovingly watching Rose take in the beautiful new view. “The orange grass, in conjecture with the planet’s rings, reminded the first human settlers here of Saturn, and so that’s what they called it. Much more inhabitable than the original, though,” he smiled down at Rose, who was now looking up at him as he rattled off facts about the planet on which they stood. “And that city up ahead,” he nodded towards the colorful city, “is New Paris, also known as ‘The Great City of Color.’

"The host star of this solar system is larger than yours, but it’s still small enough to be a yellow dwarf. This planet is just a bit closer to its sun than Earth is from yours, but a year here is almost twice as long.” The Doctor would have continued rambling about New Saturn, but Rose shut him up with a quick, affectionate kiss on his lips.

“Tha’s 'nough for now, Doctor,” Rose teased. “Let’s go exploring.” They started walking along the river to the city.

Rose was no longer looking up at the Doctor, and was instead taking in all the details of this new planet. But if she had looked at him, she would have seen the biggest grin on his face. He was still quite shocked from the kiss she’d given him. As they walked to New Paris, he was blind to everything but her. His Bad Wolf had kissed him. He, the Oncoming Storm, the destroyer of Daleks and Time Lords alike, had thought that nobody could ever love him again. And yet she had kissed him. Rose, the woman he loved, had kissed him when she was herself, despite knowing his faults and having seen him in his full rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing reading after the first chapter! Please review!


	3. Best in the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose find out that they're nearby the best water park in the galaxy they're in. They decide to check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the first two.

“Best in the Galaxy”  
Rating: All ages

Words: 1,180

TenxRose

Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | FF.net

I had this chapter completely written, and I was just waiting for feedback from my Betas when @timepetalsprompts posted their new prompts. I was amazed to find that it already fulfilled “children + summer,” and at how little change would be necessary to make the chapter fit “lost/ torn swimsuit." 

This chapter is a lot longer than the first two.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Doctor Who. If I did, Rose would still be on the show, she’d canonically have a telepathic marriage bond with the Doctor, and the show would be much less feelsy. I do, however, own New Saturn and the adventures that they have on said planet.

Beta’d by Anjion on FF.net and @sherlockcanfly

About a kilometer from the outskirts of the city, they heard laughter and noticed some people dressed in swimwear climbing out of the river with inflatable water tubes. Most of the people they could see appeared to be teenagers, but some of them were kids and a few were adults, most of whom were accompanying small children. When they got nearer, they realized that there was a short line of dripping wet people who were waiting to get onto a teleport platform with their tubes. There was a young teenaged girl controlling the access to and operation of the teleportation platform.

The Doctor let go of Rose’s hand and approached the operator, Rose following close behind. "So where’s this sending people, then?” the Doctor inquired innocently, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The girl looked up at him and took a second to process his question. Then she smiled and proudly claimed, “It takes people back to the main building of only the best water park and water recreational activities center in the galaxy: Irving Water Adventures. My great-great-grandad started it, my grandad runs it today, and one day I’ll be its owner.” She smirked at the travelers as she motioned for the next person in line to get on the platform.

Rose looked excitedly up at the Doctor. “Best in the galaxy? Tha’ doesn’t sound like something we should pass up the chance for.”

The Doctor knew he couldn’t say no to Rose, not with that excited, pleading look on her beautiful face. “Oh, all right you win,” he sighed, acting as though he weren’t excited to go himself, and as if they had argued about it. Rose grinned in triumph, and he grinned back at her.

“Where’ll we get swimwear, though, Doctor?” Rose suddenly realized. “I can’t even find mine anymore, an’ I don’t see you carrying any.”

Rose had made a very good point. “Where’s Irving Water Adventures at then?” He directed the question to the girl working the teleport.

“Main building’s on the other side of the city.”

“Well then, good day,” the Doctor nodded to her. Then turning and grinning at Rose, he grabbed her hand again. “Now, Allons-y!” he shouted as he pulled Rose into a run back in the direction of their TARDIS.

“We’ll go back on board the Old Girl, and I’ll grab my swimming trunks and something to put everything in, if you’ll get us some towels and maybe suntan lotion. Then I’ll find a better spot to park her somewhere in the city. I’ll have to use my sonic to get a credit stick; it’s possible we’ll need to use city transportation, and well,” he pushed his tongue against his teeth, “a new swimsuit for you and getting into the best water park in the galaxy aren’t going to be free.” He winked down at her.

After the Doctor finished explaining the plan to Rose, they turned their run into a jog and continued in comfortable silence as they each have way to thought.

The Doctor was still elated from the kiss Rose had given him earlier. It comforted him to know that her hand always remained in his whenever they walked or ran. He was also very grateful that nothing that could potentially ruin their vacation had happened or been mentioned so far. After Krop Tor, he felt determined to keep his love away from any sort of danger. He couldn’t stand seeing her hurt, and the prophecy made about her by the beast made him very nervous.

Rose was bursting with excitement. She was going to the best water park in an entire galaxy, with her favourite man in the entire universe. No problems had come up yet, and it seemed that the Doctor had managed one of the rare times they landed somewhere they wouldn’t be bothered, just at a time when she needed it the most.

Her experiences on that impossible planet had made her royally frightened. She’d kissed the Doctor not just out of affection or because she thought he needed to shut up and let her enjoy the new sight before her eyes, though both were true. He was her rock, the one she could count on to always protect her from harm’s way, and to give her the comfort that she needed. And with having been so close to losing her rock, her gratitude for him had grown explosively; her fear of losing him and her gratitude for him had pushed her into giving him that kiss. However, when her lips had touched his, she had instantly been filled with worry that the Doctor wouldn’t be okay with it, and she’d withdrawn and started walking too quickly to see his reaction, saying something about exploring that she couldn’t quite remember.

Before too long, they slowed their jog to a leisurely walk. Rose leaned her head against her Doctor’s shoulder as they walked on and used her free hand to hold his arm loosely.

The Doctor looked lovingly down at his Rose-his beautiful, beautiful Rose. He loved this pink little human, and found so much joy in taking her places she had never before imagined.

When they reached the TARDIS and went inside, they walked down the corridors together until they had to part ways to fulfill their respective tasks. Rose released her grasp on the Doctor’s hand and arm then started to the room where the TARDIS held the beach towels.

“Rose, wait.” The Doctor reached for her arm and she turned back to him. He pulled himself to her so that there was very little space between the two, and cradled her face in his hand. “Oh Rose,” he whispered tenderly, then closed the minuscule gap between them and kissed her. It was a sweet, tender kiss, and Rose returned it. After only a few seconds, he forced himself to pull away and take a step back.

“Right,” he gulped, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, “I’ll just…” He jerked his head in the direction of his room and left. Rose stood still and watched the Doctor practically bouncing away for a moment before she turned once more to her own destination. A big grin spread across her face. Even though her beloved Doctor had trouble admitting it out loud, his actions proved to her that he cared about her very deeply, and undoubtedly as more than just a friend.

As the Doctor headed down the hall to get his swimming trunks from his room, he could only think of how wonderful it felt to kiss his pink and yellow human, and how much he wanted to make sure that she would have a wonderful time here on New Saturn. The water park would only be the beginning of the fun, he resolved. Together, they’d have every danger-free adventure they could find on this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any water sport or water-related activity that you would love to see our couple tackle, please share it in your review!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews help so much with motivating me to keep writing this story!


End file.
